A Chipmunk Movie
by Lil Miss Swaggar321
Summary: When Alvin makes an preposterous promise to his girlfriend Brittany, his chances to fulfilling it seem hopeless when he is dragged onto a cross-country trip with his embarrassing father, Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

A Chipmunk Movie

Ch 1

"What A Dream/ After Today"

**DREAM SEQUENCE**

**Brittany's Voice**:

Alvin...

_Alvin gasps at the sound of his name. He looks around for the source._

**Brittany's Voice**:

Alvin...

_A tall pedestal with a female figure on top. Alvin begins to run through the wheat toward it. _

**Brittany's Voice**:

Alvin...

_Finally reaching the clearing in the wheat, Alvin can now see who is on the pedestal clearly. _

**Alvin**:

Brittany?

_Brittany is holding a white dandelion and she gently blows the seeds towards Alvin. Alvin is mesmerized by the seeds. Brittany leaps from atop the pedestal and gracefully glides down toward Alvin._

_Alvin attempts to catch her, but they end up falling down on the ground. They giggle for a while, and then look at each other. Alvin sighs. Brittany puckers her lips for a kiss. Suddenly the sky changes to overcast gray and the wheat changes to thorns. Roxanne gasps and draw away, shocked. Alvin, who now has incredibly large buck teeth. _

**Alvin**:

(partly mumbling) What's wrong?

_Alvin now notices his teeth. Then his ears grow, and his hands. _

_Brittany gasps when she sees this. _

_Alvin continues to grow and change until he looks exactly like his father, dad. Brittany screams. Alvin feels a Jackson laugh force it's way out of his throat like the howl of some wild animal. Lightning Flashes. _

_Suddenly, we are in Alvin's bedroom. Alvingasps and awakes from sleep. He checks his head and his teeth and sighs when he realizes it was just a dream. The phone who was startled by it, fumbles the receiver while answering it, drops it on the floor, then picks it up. _

"Alvin where in the heck are you man?" a voice asked, "Simon?" "You should've been here an hour ago." He said through the phone.

Alvin hits his clock that said 4:02 a.m. then the clock spins to 7:50. "Oh no!" He jumps out of bed and begins to get dressed while on the phone.

"Alvin maybe we should just call this whole thing off!" Simon said through the phone.

Alvin was putting his pants on while on the phone, "No way man! It's now or never!" He gets tangled in the phone chord and falls.

"Well you better get a move on. I'll meet you at my locker." Simon said.

Alvin hanged up the phone and realizes he's still tangled. Alvin's father, Jackson, open the door to Alvin's room. Jackson is dressed only in towels and has a vacuum cleaner with him. "Mornin' son!"

"Dad!" Alvin's pants have fallen to the floor when he hung up the phone. He now yanks up his pants out of embarrassment.

"Oops! I forgot! _[shuts door, knocks, then opens it again]_ Morning', son! I came to see if you had any...dirty...clothes..." Jackson notices that then entire floor is covered with dirty clothes.

Alvin was still getting himself dressed and said, "Well, there they are, help yourself."

Jackson was still at the door, "Alvin I thought we talked about this." Jackson noticed Alvin was doing everything in a hurry, "What's the big rush?" Jackson asked while helping Alvin put his shirt on.

"I'm running late!" Jackson replied, "I could drive you on my way to work." He vacuumed up the dirty clothes.

"Uh no thanks, I… uh need the exercise." Alvin said while running around trying to get his stuff. "Oh come on Alvin."

Jackson allows the vacuum nozzle to get too close to a cardboard cut out of a singing rock star. The head of it gets sucked in .Alvin, who was almost out the door, shrieks. He grabs the cut out, while Jackson holds the vacuum. Finally, Alvin turns off the vacuum and extracts the cut out, which has been curled in a couple of places. "Aw, Dad you ruined it."

"Sorry about that. Who was he anyway?" Jackson asked. "It's only Powerline dad, the biggest rock star in the planet." Alvin replied.

Then Jackson started to do the mambo, "Not as bigger than as Xavier Cougat the Mambo King! Everybody Mambo! Mambo, Mambo, Mambo!" Alvin sighs. Jakcson begins Mamboing with Alvin . "Dad, there's no time for this. What if the neighbor's sees us, huh?"

Alvin stepped outside and his dad was behind, "Alvin, wait up! You forgot your lunch. Have a good day! Jackson kisses Alvin. A few skateboarders passing by see it and start laughing. Alvin grins embarrassed and waves, then gets a scowl on his face.

Alvin: They've been laughin' since I can't remember  
But they're not gonna laugh anymore  
No more "Alvie the Geek", no more "Goof of the Week" like before  
Girl: No more algebra tests 'til September  
Girl's Boyfriend: No more lookin' at losers like him  
Boy: No more havin' to cheat  
Another Boy: No more mystery meat  
Boy 1: No more gym!  
Boy 2: No more gym!  
Boy 3: No more gym!  
Boy 4: NO MORE GYM!  
Lisa: Gonna move to the mall  
Chad: Gonna live in the pool  
Alvin: Gonna talk to Brittany and not feel like a fool  
Chorus: 'Cause after today I'm gonna be cruisin'  
Alvin: After today, she'll be mine!  
Chorus: After today my brains'll be snoozing  
Alvin: If I don't faint, I'll be fine!  
Twin Girls: I've got forty more minutes of Home Economics  
Twin Boys: Then down with the textbooks  
Boy: And up with the comics!  
Alvin: Just think of all the time I've been losing  
Finding the right thing to say  
Chorus:' Cause Things'll be goin' my way after today  
Alvin: She looked right through me  
And who could blame her?  
I need a new me  
Plus some positive proof that I'm not just a goof  
Cheerleaders: And after today I'm gonna be cruisin'  
Grunge Girls: No more pep rallies to cut  
Blech!  
Chorus: After today my brains'll be snoozing  
Bus Driver: I'm gonna sit on my butt  
Alvin: I've got less than an hour  
And when this is ended  
I'll either be famous  
Principal Mazur: Or you'll be suspended!  
Chorus: Just think of all the time I've been losing  
Waiting until I could could say  
Gonna be on my own  
Kiss the parents good-bye  
Gonna party from now 'til the end of July  
Things'll be goin' my way  
After today  
Alvin: I wish that this was the day  
After today

Alvin is now at the top of the bleachers. He starts to step down, but trips and tumbles down, falling flat on his face at the bottom.

Lots of kids laugh at him then walk away. Brittany comes over and helps him up. "Are you alright?" Alvin replies without looking, "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay, I just ah, duh,.."

Alvin then sees it's Brittany and gets completely tongue-tied. Brittany chuckles. Alvin starts laughing, the emits a Jackson "Uhyucking!" laugh

He covers his mouth and dashes away, tripping over some garbage cans. He looks back at Roxanne for a moment, then runs away with an cry of anguish. Brittany looks down at the ground for a moment. The school bell rings again.

**AN: For some of you who are going to be confused if you read my story An Extremely Chipmunk Movie. This one is going to be different. Simon, Alvin, and Theodore are not related in this story. Jackson is going to play the father in this story instead of an uncle.**


	2. Chapter 2

A Chipmunk Movie

Ch 2

"School Assembly"

"I can't believe I did that! She finally says 'hi' to me and what do I do? I joke! Uhyuck! Like a big spaz!" He hit the locker.

Simon asked, "Where have you been buddy?" Alvin replied, "Hi Si, look did you get the camera?"

Simon gets the camera out of his locker and said, "Look Alvin if my dad sees me with this He'll kill me! Are you sure we have to do this?"

"It's my only chance Si. To Brittany I'm just a nobody, but after today… yo Theo!"

Alvin and Simon examine the video equipment that was on a dolly. "Wow, All of this is for us!?" Alvin was pulling the cart, "This is going to be so great man!"

Then Theodore pulled the cart away from Alvin, "Bro, where is the you know what?"

Alvin knew what he was talking about and got it out of his bag, "Oh, you're fee. It's all right here."

Theodore reaches into the bag and pull out an aerosol can. A look of ecstasy comes to his face. "Cheddar! _[Wolf howl]_ Cheddar Whizzed!"

He sprays an enormous amount of the cheese into his mouth. Alvin and Simon who looked close to nausea. Theodore smacks his lips and coughs, spraying Alvin and Simon with cheese. "Spe-scrumptious! Let's do it, ladies!"

Jeanette said, "As student body president, "yea" to all of us for a really neat year."

A boy in the crowd said, "Yo, Jeanette! Talk to me! Talk to me! Talk to me, babaaaay!

Jeanette looked really annoyed when he said that.

Jeanette continued, "And also that I hope you can all attend my totally amazing end-of-school party next Saturday to watch the Powerline concert live on Pay-per-view."

Jeanette, "Thank you. Thank you very much. And now, without further ado, Principal Mazur."

Sudden silence falls. The microphone squeals as Mazur begins to speak. "Thank you, Stacey! And good morning, boys and girls! You know, every year, on the last day of school, I have several youngsters approach me and say, "Principal Mazur, what can we do to not waste our summer vacation? We don't want to waste our free time sleeping or visiting friends..." Everyone was almost either asleep or half asleep."

"Say, uh, Brittany. About Stacey's party..." Chad asked.

Alvin, who can see a boy talking to Brittany through a part in the curtain. He closes the curtain, and zips up his Powerline costume. "So uh how were doing there Theodore?"

Theodore lifts up his welding helmet, "Don't give me that attitude you guys I'm doing all of this for you." He put his welding helmet back down.

"Man this is nuts. I don't know why I let you guys talk me into this. If my dad finds out he's gonna nuke my entire existence." Simon trips over some chords and pratically goes under the curtain. Alvin picks him up. "Oh I hope this works!"

Principal Mazur was still going on, "How about science slumber parties…" The spotlight goes out on him. "What"

Alvin puts on his shades and gives thumbs up. It is echoed by Theodore and Simon. A button is pressed. Some rock music begins playing. A large screen begins to rise behind Principal Mazur. He notices the screen rising behind him. "What … Hey… I'm not going to…."

Alvin appears on the screen, while Theodore pulls a switch that has a trap door on Mazur disappear Alvin starts lip syncing.

**Stand Out**

Some people settle for the typical thing  
living all their lives waiting in the wings.  
It ain't a question of if, just a matter of time  
before I move to the front of the line.  
I watch you watching every move that I make  
you gotta believe that I got what it takes.

Alvin trips over one of the wire back stage and rips through the screen, tumbling to front center stage. The students scream their approval.

To stand out above the crowd  
even if I gotta shout out loud.

Alvin is amazed to see the reception his act is getting. He especially notices the rapt gaze of Brittany in the front row. Theodore laughs and tickles Simon over the success of the plan. Both give Alvin thumbs up.

**Music**:

'Till mine is the only face you'll see.  
Gonna stand out 'til you notice me.

_Theodore turns on a CO2 fire extinguisher. _

Theodore, "A little smokage! Arooo-oo-ooo!"

**Alvin**: (lip synching)

If I make you stop and take a look at me  
Instead of just walking by,  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
If it was getting you to notice I'm alive.

Theodore hands Simon a rope with a hook on it. Simon sneaks under cover of the CO2 fog and hooks Alvin's belt from behind.

**Alvin**: (lip synching)

All I need is half a chance  
A second thought, a second glance  
Will prove I got whatever it takes.

It's a piece of cake.

_Simon gives Thedore the cue, who yanks on the rope and Alvin goes flying around the room. _

**Music**:

To stand out above the crowd.  
Even if I gotta shout out loud.

**Girl** (same one with credit cards):

Wow! Who is that guy?

_Alvin grabs a basketball and slam dunks it. As he swings back, he reaches out for Brittany's outstretched hand. _

**Music**:

'Til mine is the only face you'll see. Gonna...

Someone's voice, "Hey, it's the Seville Boy!"

Theodore said, "We're busted!"


	3. Chapter 3

A Chipmunk Movie

Ch 3

"Making A Date"

Alvin and Theodore were sitting in the front office. "I'm a failure, a complete loser my one chance to impress Brittany and I blew it."

_T_heodore reveals something he has been working on for a while. "Uh, huh! Max! Look! It's the leaning tower of cheeza!"

Theodore stuffs the cheese in his mouth.

Simon comes out of the Principal's office with a vacant look on his face. "Oh, man! My dad is going to smash me like a bug!!"

"Hey, Simon! Detention!" He laughs. Principal Mazur wants him to come over, "Theodore Ballard."

"Okay, I'm coming! Alvin, here," He ,hands Alvin the can of cheese Guard this with your life, dude!"

Theodore wheels the dolly of video equipment into Principal Mazur's office. You can see

Mazur's collection of paddles in the background. Theo gives Alvin a double thumbs up "Hey, Mazu-ur! What's up, bro!"

The door to Principal Mazur's office shuts. Alvin puts his head in his hands. Brittany and Jeanette come by the office.

Jeanette said, " ...with all those kids in my house the place will be like a sauna so I'm all freaked out, but then I though, "Like, use it!" So my theme is gonna be: "Powerline Goes Rain Forest"! Too much? Brittany, are you listening?"

Brittany is looking at Alvin.Brittany walks over to Alvin. Jeanette gives Brittany a pushtowards him_. _Brittany said, Jeanette no I don't want to…"

Jeanette whispered to her, "Talk to him."

Brittany clears her throat a couple of times. Alvin still has his head in his hands and pays no attention. Brittany shrugs at Jeantte.

Jeanette whispered again, "Tap him."

Brittany taps Alvin who immediately sits up, startled. Brittany's books and papers go flying. Alvin looks at Brittany and smiles. He gets up out of the chair then starts to help her pick up the papers and books. Alvin said, "Gosh, I'm..I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Really_." _Alvin and Brittany reach for the same paper at the same time and Alvin's hand touches hers. They stay that way for a moment, then Alvin withdraws his hand, a bit embarrassed. "Um, I liked your dance." Brittany said.

Alvin was sort of mumbling, "Yeah. Yeah? Uh, Yeah! It's from Powerline's new video!"

"I know! He's, he's totally a genius!" Brittany replied. "Uh, yeah! He, he's doing a concert next week in L.A.!" "Oh yeah, Jeanette is going to show it at her party."

Alvin was a little nervous, "Um, Brittany I was wondering if you would like to go with me, that is to the party. Of course you don't want to I completely understand."

"Well I was sorta kinda thinking that I'd love to."

Yeah?

Yeah!

Good

Great

Terrific

Wonderful

Okay

Jeanette grabs Brittany's arm, "Come on Brittany we don't want to belabor the moment now do we." "Well, I'd better be going." She said while walking backwords.

"I'll, uh, call you later!"

"Okay! Bye!" Roxanne backs into the door. She giggles nervously, then with a final "Bye." leaves the office.

They were leaving out of the office, "See? That wasn't so bad! I told you men are easy to deal with!"

"Yes! She said yes! Woo hoo hoo! Everybody mambo!" He started doing the mambo dance.

Alvin grabs Miss Maples and beings to mambo with her. "It's not even my break yet!"

Hearing the commotion, Bobby and Principal Mazur come out of the office. " Miss. Marple! Get that boy's father on th phone at once!"

"Right away sir" she said while saying swiveling in a chair.


	4. Chapter 4

A Chipmunk Movie

Ch 4

" Slight Change of Plans"

School was out early today since it was summer vacation. People even came up to Alvin for job well done at the school assembly.

"Cool concert, lad." Alvin was a little confused. "What?!"

Another guy came up to him, "Weeeelllll bud." Then a girl came to him put her arms around him, "Hey Alvin wicked dance."

He turned around "Uh, thanks." Then Jeanette pushed her away, "Forget it girl, he's Brittany's."

Simon came out of nowhere and jumped on Alvin, "Way to go man! I heard about you and Brittany."

Alvin pushed him off of him while Simon was giving him a noogie . "Si, come on man, you're heavy." Simon got up and said, "You see, you see, I told you our plan would work."

Simon started chanting, "Alvin! Alvin! Alvin" Alvin was begging him to stop. "Si, knock it off man." "Come on Alvster, Alvster!" Theodore was on top of the statue.

Then it was the cheerleaders, until then it was more students, then officially it was the whole student body. He was shocked about all of this and danced his way home.

**Stand Out**

Music:

All I need is a half a chance,

A second thought, a second glance  
Will prove I got whatever it takes.

It's a piece of cake.  
To stand out above the crowd.  
Even if I gotta shout out loud.  
'Til mine is the only face you'll see.  
Gonna stand out.  
Stand out.  
Stand Out. (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Stand Out.  
'Til mine is the only face you'll see.  
Gonna stand out so you notice me.

Alvin kicks the door to the fence, "Going somewhere pop." Jackson said, "Sure are, Pal-a-roony."

Alvin picks up something from the ground and put it in his dad's pocket, "Cool, well have a good time, dad! If you're going to be gone more than a month, drop me a line."

"But Alvin this isn't just my vacation it's with me and my best buddy." He said while putting stuff in the car. "Oh, Donald Duck?" He asked.

Jackson said, "No silly with you." After he said that Alvin fainted. "Are you okay son?" He asked Alvin. "Wha .. What, did you say?" Alvin asked

"That's right a vacation son! We're going to spend some real quality time together!" Jackson was hugging him so tight.

Alvin mumbled something, "I think I'm going to be sick." "Hey I got a present for you!" Jackson grabs Alvin and proceeds to change his clothes to Alvin's protests. Alvin is shown with a complete fishing outfit on, with an inflatable life vest. Jackson pulls a cord and the vest inflates, making Alvin look like a rolly polly. "You look just like I did at your age!"

"Please, don't say that dad." He said kind of embarrassed. "Oh, wait I saved the best for last." He blew the dust that was on the box.

"It's been handed down from Seville, to Seville, to Seville. And now, It's yours son." He said while opening the box. "A stick?" Alvin asked. Jackson took it and said, "No silly, a fishing pole."

Alvin was going over dramatic, "Fishing? We're going fishing?" Alvin and Jackson were walking towards the car, "Yep, just like my dad and me did two best buddies away from Lake Destiny. Away from it all."

Alvin said, "I don't want to be away from it all dad. I like it all." He said dreamily. "Hey, look Alvin we're going to use the same map me and my dad used. We'll take the same routes, make the same stops, and see the same sights."

"Ah, but that trip will take weeks dad!" Alvin complained. "Exactly, getting there is half the fun."

Alvin pushed the map away, "Put the map away dad it's not going to happen okay. It's not going to happen…" Jackson said, "Careful son, you'll wrinkle my past. And our future! What the map says, Alvin, we will follow!"

"That's very mystical and everything dad. But you see there's this party that I have to go to…" Alvin was cut off. "Oh, there'll be plenty of time for parties when you're older, Alvin. Why, when I was your age I'd never even been invited to a party! And look at me now!"

Alvin said sarcastically, "Great dad." Jackson opened the passenger door. "Hop in Alvin." He shuts the door and said, "No!"

Jackson then tries to do sympathy, "All right, then. Guess I'll just have to go...That's all.  
Just sit in the boat...all alone. And talk to myself...all alone."

"I guess so!" Alvin said sort of happily. "Oh, come on hop in!" opening the door. "No, dad!"

He closes the door. Jackson opens the door, "Just hop right on in there!" Alvin closes the door again, "No!" He pushes Alvin in there and put on his seatbelt, "Come on Alvin go for it!"

"Set for adventure Alvin." He said. Alvin asks sort of dramatically, "Why are you doing this to me dad?!"

Jackson said this worried, "'Cause I don't want you to end up in an electric chair." He hugs Alvin which deflates the life vest. "An electric chair? What are you…?"

Alvin was cut off. "I'm not giving up on you, son. Together, we're gonna work this out."

"Work this out? But Dad…" he was trying to say something. "No buts about it Alvin boy your ol' pop knows best."

Jackson starts to drive and yells out happily, "Goodbye house! Goodbye mailbox!" He then drives over his fence, "Goodbye pile of broken wood!" Then they drive off.


	5. Chapter 5

A Chipmunk Movie

Ch 5

"An Outrageous Excuse/ On the Open Road"

"An Outrageous Excuse/They were in the car driving and Alvin was moping. He said to himself, "Goodbye hopes, goodbye dreams, goodbye Brittany…Brittany?!"

Alvin and Jackson were driving along and Alvin said to himself, "Goodbye hopes, goodbye dreams, goodbye Brittany….Brittany?!"

He turned to his dad and said, "Dad I have to stop somewhere first! I need to talk to someone!" "Well…."Jackson starts to say.

"This won't take to loooooooonnnnnnnngggggggg!!" Alvin said while turning the steering wheel to the car. He got out of the car Jackson said, "Make this quick Alvin boy, we need to catch some road behind us." They were at Brittany's house.

Alvin goes to the front porch, "You get to cancel your first date in less than an hour." He rings the doorbell. "Must be some kind of Lame-O record." He looks up at the door and sees a big and rather mean person at the door.

"Hi, is Brittany home." He put his hand out, "Oh, My name is Alvin." He was about to walk away, "Does Brittany lives here? Does she even live on this block?"

Brittany came through the door, "Wait! It's okay, Daddy. Alvin is a friend from school."

Brittany's father lovingly pats Brittany, then growls at Alvin again. He turns and goes back inside. "Go on. Go on. Good Daddy. Hey, Alvin."

Brittany played with her hair nervously and asked, "You wanna, uh, have a seat?"

Alvin mumbles something, and then helps Brittany to sit on her porch railing. Brittany's father, peeking through the mail slot growls at Alvin. Alvin puts his hands behind his back and grins nervously. "Daddy?!"

"I promise he'll be better behaved when you pick me up from the party." She said. Alvin sat on the railing with her, "Yeah that's sort of why I came by."

She said, "I'm really looking forward to it, Alvin".

"Yeah, I was to." He said sadly. "Was?" Brittany asked disappointed. "You see my dad is on this stupid father/son kick…"

Brittany got off the railing and said, "Oh don't worry about it, Alvin. It's just a dumb party."

Alvin got off the railing and said, "No it's not! Brittany it's just my dad surprised me I don't even want to go. But I have no choice."

"I'm sure I can find someone else." She said. "Someone else?" Alvin asked disappointed. Brittany was walking towards the door, "I'll just talk to you later."

He was thinking quickly, "Brittany my dad is, uh,….My dad is taking me to the Powerline concert in L.A!!"

"Your dad is taking you clear across the country just to see a concert?" Brittany asked Alvin.

He replied, "Well, uh, you see, my dad, uh, knew .. knows! Knows Powerline! They used to play together! In a band! Yeah!"

Jackson honks the horn, "Come on son, let's get this show on the road." Alvin said, "Uh Just a minute, you ... party ... animal ... you."

"You're really serious?!" She asked happily. "Absolutely. So you're still not going with some one else are you?"

She said, "Well I guess…" He said, "Because I was hoping I could, uh, wave to you on-stage when we join Powerline for the final number!" "This is incredible!"

"Well, I wouldn't miss our date for anything that wasn't incredible, Brittany.'

Brittany kisses Alvin on the cheek. Alvin dreamily staggers back to the car. "Have a great time at the concert, Alvin." Alvin mumbles something.

"I'll see you on TV!" She yelled out

Reality hits Alvin that he has said something he can't possible follow through with. "I'm in deep shit!"

Alvin and Jackson were leaving the city. Jackson is driving and running a video camera at the same time. "Day One: Well, here we are, out on the open road! Retracing the steps of my boyhood. And here's Alvie! Say, "Hi", Alvin!"

_Alvin is totally depressed. And pays no attention. _

"Well, how about a wave?" Jackson asked.

Alvin puts his hand in front of the lens.

**Max**:

Not now, dad.

**Goofy**:

What a kidder!

Goofy puts the camera down, then notices that Max look really depressed. He gets an idea and takes out a list from one of his pockets.

**Goofy**:

(to himself) Fun games I used to play with my dad. Road Bingo. Twenty... (to Max) Hey, Maxie! Let's play a game. You think of a name, and I'll try and guess who it is. Uh, man or woman?

Alvin said this disgusted, "Oh, man!"

"Man, huh? Hmmmm. That's a toughie! Let's see. Walt Disney!" Jackson said thinking he has it right.

He shows no interest, "Right."

"I'm good at this! Now, I'll think of one." He was trying to think of a person. Alvin turns on the radio which plays acid rock. Alvin starts doing air guitar.

Jackson said, "Oh, you want to sing a song, huh? Me and my dad used to sing this one all the time!"

Jackson puts in an 8-track tape which interrupts the rock music and starts playing "High Hopes". Jackson sings along.

Alvin changes back to rock music. Jackson changes back to High Hopes. It goes back and forth until they break the radio. "Oh, great, Dad! Now we don't have any music!"

"Oh, Alvin, it's not so bad. We'll just have to entertain ourselves!"

The beat is established by the car keys. The car backfiring joins in. Jackson starts to whistle the tune.

**Jackson**: (singing)

Do you need a break from modern living?  
Do you long to shed your weary load?  
If your nerves are raw and your brain is fried,  
Just grab a friend and take a ride  
Together upon the open road!  
(speaking) C'mon, Alvin!

**Alvin**: (singing)

All in all I'd rather have detention!  
All in all I'd rather eat a toad!  
An old man drives that's such a klutz  
That I'm about to hurl my guts  
Directly upon the open road!: (singing)

**Jackson:** (singing)

There's nothing can upset me 'cause now we're on our way!  
Our trusty map will guide us straight and true!

**Alvin**: (singing)

Brittany please don't forget me! I will return some day!  
Though I may be in traction when I do!

**Jackson**: (singing)

Me and Alvin relaxing like the old days!

**Alvin**: (singing over Jackson)

It's far worse than dragon breath and acne!

**Jackson**: (singing)

In a buddy-buddy kind of mode!

**Alvin**: (singing over Jackson)

I'm so mad I think I may explode!

**Jackson**: (singing)

When I see that highway I could cry!

**Alvin**: (singing)

You know, that's funny, so could I!

**Both**: (singing)

Just being out on the open road!

**CW Girls in pickup**: (singing)

Howdy boys! Is this the way to Nashville?

**Tow Truck Driver**: (singing)

Watch it, Mack! or you'll be getting towed!

**Con in paddy wagon**: (singing)

I'm in no hurry to arrive  
'Cause I'll be turning sixty-five  
The next time I sees the open road!

Jackson looks at the con, then at depressed Alvin, imagining Alvin in a striped prison uniform. He drives away quickly.

**Small Driver**: (singing)

Just a week of rest and relaxation,

**Large Wife**: (spoken)

Yeah!

**Small Driver**:

(singing) And the odd romantic episode!

**Alvin**:

(spoken) Very odd!

Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck are hitchhiking.

**Mickey**: (singing)

And it's Californ-eye-ay or bust!

**Little Old Lady From Pasadena**: (singing)

Look out you dirtbags! Eat my dust! From now on I'm on the open road!

**Jackson**: (singing)

It's me and little Alvin, my pip-squeak pioneer!

**Nuns**: (singing)

Their car edges forever "Westward Ho!" (spoken) Ye Haw!

**Alvin**: (singing)

Could someone call a taxi and get me out of here To Beverly Hills 90210?

**All**: (singing)

Oh, every day another new adventure!  
Every mile another new zip code!  
And the cares we had are gone for good!

**Alvin**: (singing)

And I'd go with them if I could!

**All**: (singing)

I got no strings on me!  
I'm feeling fancy free!  
How wonderful to be on the open road!

The car drives off into the sunset.


	6. Chapter 6

A Chipmunk Movie

Ch 6

"A Pit stop At Possum Park"

Alvin was moping. The car drifts left of center. Alvin glances up and his expression changes to concern. A truck horn blow. Alvin looks alarmed. The truck horn blow again. Alvin grabs the steering wheel and turns the car back into the right lane just as the truck goes by.

"Dad you're gonna get us killed! Why don't you just give me the map?" He asked.

Jackson looked up, "Oh, no thanks, son. Navigating is a a big responsibility! Besides you wouldn't want to spoil the big surprise. I'm taking you someplace pretty special!"

"Gosh! It's even better than I remembered!" Jackson said excitedly.

A mother attempting to drag her daughter through the entrance to the park, which resembles the mouth of a possum. "No mommy! I don't want to go!" She was crying.

"Yeah fun. Tell you what I'll just wait right here in the car." Alvin said unenthused.

Jackson pulled him out of the car, "Oh you party pooper! Come on! This will be fun!"

"Howdy there, folks. Lester's is proud to present the Possum Posse Jamboree. Here it is."

Several patrons clap for the show as Jackson and Alvin enter. "Got us a seat up front."

The curtain opens and shows four holes in the ground. Out of one of the holes comes a mechanical possum which has obviously seen better days.

(singing)

Now gather 'round, my possum pals, and join the jamboree. Come hoot 'n' howl 'n' holler from the heart!" The mechanical possums started singing.

"This is just pathetic." He said while looking at the performance.

(singing)

And every chicken, pig, 'n' goat'll  
help by yelpin' out a yodel  
Here at Lester's Possum Park!

(speaking) Join in, folks! It's yodelin' time!

Many patrons join in the yodeling including Jackson. Alvin just looks disgusted.

(singing)

Lester's Possum Park.

_Alvin was getting more and more disgusted at the show. _

(singing)

Well don't you want to be, a 'hanging from a tree? We're mighty glad to see ya and the parking's always free! Lester begins to break down.

(singing)

Here at Lester's Po-Po-Po- The Old Possum thumps the side of the stage. (singing)

Possum Park!

Alvin puts his hands on his head. Outside Jackson was videotaping. "Hey that's I'll be right back, my little possum pal."

"Oh, My life is a living…." He was interrupted by Lester the Possum in a costume. "Hello, little buddy!"

Alvin turned around, "Who's your favorite possum!" The costume guy said.

"Don't touch me." Alvin said annoyed. Lester put his hands on his face and pretend to cry. "Why such a long face? You're so sad boo-hoo. I know how about a big hug from Lester!"

He picked Alvin up, "Don't you even think about it." He hugged him, "See now you feel all good inside."

Alvin slapped Lester and made his head go backwards, "Beat It Doofus!" The kids jumped on him and Jackson came back, "Oh no dad not that please!"

He came back with a possum hat and put it on, "Let's say we get our picture takin."

"You've got to be kidding me?!" He said. "Oh alright, but you're missing out."

Alvin sighed, then he looked up to see his dad hanging upside down, "Hiya son."

"Hey everybody check out the dork!" A kid shouted. The man took the picture and one of the possums fell off. They crawled on Alvin and acted like he was dancing but he really isn't.

Everywhere Alvin turned people were laughing. He went outside to the car and was trying hitchhike. "Alvin! Hey what in the heck are you trying to do?"

"Trying to get away from you!" Jackson replied. "Me? What did I do?" "Oh forget it."

Jackson walking torwards the car, "I thought we were having fun? What's the matter?"

"Nothing let's just go." Jackson was still standing there. Alvin turned to him and yelled, "Ah, come on!" He said angrily. Jackson listened and said, "You dropped your hat."

He threw the hat angrily, "Ah, this is the most stupidest vacation! You drag me from home! You jam me in this dumb car and drive me millions of miles away to see some stupid rat show!" He threw the hat out of the window.

"Call me when this trip is over." He said still a little angry. The thunder storm was getting heavy and they drove off.


	7. Chapter 7

A Chipmunk Movie

Ch 7

"An Encounter with Bigfoot"

Alvin was sitting down a rock by the lake. He was playing with the water with a stick in his hand. He was imaging Brittany and smiled. It faded away when Jackson stepped in the water.

"Hey Alvin you want to get in some fishing practice. Just a couple of more days til we get to Lake Destiny." He said.

Alvin moped away, "Maybe later." Jackson went back where the tent was. Then there came an R.V. It had a swimming pool, basketball court, and a bowling alley on top of it.

"Wow! Now, that's camping!" Alvin almost whispered.

Jackson got out of the tent and said.

"Oh, did you say something Alvin? OW!" When a board from the R.V. hit Jackson on the head.

His vision was faded and it cleared to a vision of Seymour. "Seymour?" He asked.

"Jackson, what a zipitty do-dah! Who'd of thought huh?" While the board of the R.V. was moving him.

"Is Simon here?" Alvin asked.

Seymour replied, "Oh yeah, he's actually goofing off around there somewhere."

In the R.V. Simon was dancing and singing to Powerline while cleaning.

"It ain't a question of 'if', just a matter of time." Simon was pretending that the vacuum cleaner was a microphone. "Before I move to the front of the line. And once you're watchin' ev'ry move that I gotta believe that I got what it takes."

Alvin was leaning against the door, "What a goob." Alvin went inside the R.V. to turn off the stereo.

Simon was still singing, "To stand out .Above the crowd, even if I gotta shout out loud. No matter what you look it's Alvin ….Alvin." He turned around.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He said while giving Simon a handshake. "Wow small wilderness dude! Didn't expect to run into you."

Alvin put his hands in his pockets, "Apparently, not."

"You're just jealous man! 'Cause you ain't got the moves." He said while dancing.

Alvin was walking around the R.V., "Yeah, you can keep the moves, but I wouldn't mind having this R.V. Wow! You're so lucky man!"

"Me. Aw come on you're the star!" Simon said.

Alvin was a little confused, "Wha..What are you?" Simon said, "Going to the Powerline Concert! It's unbelievable man!"

"Who told you about that?" Alvin asked. Simon replied, "Hey! Come on! Everyone in town knows about it Alvin! You are gonna be famous buddy. Especially with Brittany."

Alvin went to the door and leaned on it, "There's uh, only one person who doesn't know about it yet Si."

"Who?" He asked.

Alvin replied, "My dad."

Seymour and Jackson were on the roof of the bowling alley. "So tell me Jack. Is that kid of yours still giving you trouble."

"Oh I don't know what's wrong! Everything I try only drives Alvin further away. Maybe I should just back off I don't know."

Seymour was about to bowl, "Wrong Jackson, look if you keep 'em under your thumb. They'll never end up in the gutter." While releasing the ball.

He almost made a strike there was one pin left. Jackson said, "To bad Seymour. Almost."

"Almost? Eh, watch this." Seymour yelled, "SIMON"

Simon quickly ran up the roof, "Yes sir! Coming sir! Yes sir!" His dad pointed at the pin. He went over there and kicked it.

"Strike-ola yeh haw. Thank You! Thank you! Very much! Say Jackson, why don't you two stay over for dinner?"

Alvin said, "Cool!" Jackson said, "Oh no thanks Seymour. Alvin and I have some fish to catch."

"Oh dad we can do that tomorrow. So, what are we having?" He asked.

Jackson said, "But Alvin I thought…" Jackson was cut off. "Under your thumb Jackson."

He said, "Alvin" "What?" Jackson said, "Get your gear little man were going fishing! I mean now!"

Alvin goes off disgusted. They were at the lake, "Dad I don't even know how to fish."

"Oh come on now. That never stopped me. Let me show you a little family secret that has been handed down from twelve or thirteen Seville generations. The Perfect Cast!"

Alvin asked, "The Perfect what?"

"The Perfect Cast! My dad taught it to me when I was about your age. Okay now, watch carefully. You gotta be loose. Relaxed. With your feet apart, and... Ten o'clock. Two o'clock. Quarter to three! Tour Jete! Twist! Over! Pas de deux! I'm a little teapot! And the windup... and let her fly! The Perfect Cast!" Jackson was explaining.

The fishing rod grabbed one of Seymour's steaks and it was hooked to the other side. Then out of nowhere Bigfoot came eating a log. He smelled the steak was trying to grab it.

The fishing rod was heavy, "Quick get the camera!" Alvin grabbed the camera. He gave it to Jackson, "Must be over three pounds! I don't wanna miss this."

Bigfoot came on the camera Jackson said in awe, "Look Alvin." He said, "Duh, duh, duh, dad It's Bigfoot!"

Alvin whimpered and try back away quietly until, "Could you back up a bit Mister Foot? You're out of focus."

Bigfoot roared and Jackson and Alvin ran away to the camp with Bigfoot behind them. "What's the big idea?"

Seymour said when he saw Alvin and Jackson runnig away from Bigfoot. "Bigfoot!"

"It's locked!" Alvin said while trying to get in the car. "Quick the sun roof!" They both went into the sun roof. "Hurry up! Hurry up!"

They were watching Bigfoot in the car, "I can't believe it! It's really Bigfoot!" Alvin whispered.

"And I have the only video." Jackson added. "We are going to be famous!" Alvin said. They saw Bigfoot grabbed the camera and take the tape.

"Let's just get out of here." Alvin said. Jackson was searching for his keys and they were outside with Bigfoot.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Alvin and Jackson was still in the car. Alvin asked, "Is he gone yet?" Bigfoot was performing a sock puppet show then ran away. "Nope. Still here."

Then Alvin's stomach was growling. "Hey Alvin is that a Bigfoot in your stomach?"

"Man I'm starving." Then a can of Alphabet soup came on top of the hood of the car. He put the window down.

Bigfoot heard it and ran to the car, "Dad! Dad! Stop playing around he's coming!"

Alvin helped his dad get his hand and the soup in the car. "We'll good to know this thing is good for something."He balances the can of soup over the lighter_._

While they wait for the soup to heat up, they sit. Bigfoot does the hustle in the background. Alvin and Jackson catch each other looking at the other and quickly look away. Jackson then smiles and starts to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Alvin asked. "Hi dad soup." Alvin was confused. "Don't tell me you don't remember hi dad soup."

Alvin shook his head, "Oh, come on! Sure you do! You used to spell things out using the letters, like, uh, "Hi Dad" or "Alvie" or..." Alvin added, "..."Ambidextrous"..."

"Yeah that's…Nah, little words, like..." Alvin added, "Like "Hasta la vista"?"

The Jackson said, "Like "Bye bye"! "Alvin said "...or "I pledge allegiance"..." He said, "…or "I love you"..."

Both Alvin and Jackson suddenly looked sad. "Is it soup yet?"

"Oh I almost forgot." Jackson uses his teeth to create two holes in the top of the can.

"Woah when you learned to do that?" Jackson replied, "Your granddad taught me that when we went to Yosemite."

Alvin said, "You two did a lot together, huh?"

"Yeah." _Now _Jackson looks sad. Suddenly the talk simultaneously. "Alvin, you and I have to... Dad, listen I have a..."

Jackson asked, "How's the soup?" Alvin drinks and leaves a soup mustache on his upper lip. "Not bad." Alvin sees his dad grinning.

"What?" He asked. "Nothing." Bigfootclimbs on top of the car and settles down to sleep.

Jackson said, "Well better get some shut eye, I don't think were going anywhere tonight."

Jackson gets comfortable. Alvin looks lovingly at his dad, then down at the remnants of the soup in his cup. He fiddles with something at the bottom. Alvin then taps his father and hands him the cup. Jackson looks at the bottom of the cup to see the words "Hi Dad" spelled out.

Jackson gets choked up and looks over at Alvin, who is settling down to sleep. "Night Alvin."

During the night Jackson and Bigfoot were sleeping and snoring. Alvin couldn't fall asleep. So he finds a postcard and begins to write.

Alvin thoughts when he writes, ' Dear Brittany, Couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd drop you a line. Dad and I are having a great time. We're only days away from L.A. and I can hardly wait for the big concert.'

"More Hi dad soup please." Jackson said in his sleep. Alvin gets a half smile on his face looking at his dad, then decides to re-write the postcard.

He thinks again when he writes, '(writing) Dear Brittany, Sorry I lied, but I'm not really going to the Powerline concert. You may never want to see me again...'

"Oh man, I'm dead no matter what I do." Alvin put his foot on the dashboard. The glove compartment opens with the map out and a pencil rolled out.

Alvin follows route on the map to Lake Destiny. _He picks up the pencil then starts erasing. He then draws a new route to L.A. _The pencil tip breaks just before he finishes. Jackson yawns.

Alvin breaks out in a cold sweat, picks up the pencil tip and finishes the drawing, puts the map back in the glove compartment and sits back nervously as Jackson seems to be awaken.

"How many cups of sugar does it take to get to the moon?" Alvin said nervously, "Uh, three and a half."

Jackson goes back to sleep. Alvin sighs, looks at the postcard and then tears it up. He opens the car window and throws the pieces outside into the piece gets caught in a branch close up, with the words, "I lied" written on it.


	8. Chapter 8

A Chipmunk Movie

Ch 8

"A New Navigator"

**AN: I don't own A Goofy Movie or any of the Chipmunk characters. Only Jackson and Seymour. **

The next morning Jackson and Alvin were at a diner. They were getting there food.

"Pick up" someone said. The waitress replied, "Hold your horses."

She went to Jackson and Alvin's table to give them their breakfast. "Short stack." Jackson said, "Right here." She handed him the pancakes. "Here you go hun."

"Eggs? Eggs? Eggs!" Alvin was staring nervously at the map. "Oh yeah right here sorry."

She handed him his plate, "Here you go, cutie."

The eggs and strip of bacon form a face. Jackson digs into his pancakes, then notices that

Alvin, who was so hungry the night before is picking at his eggs and looking nervously at the map.

Jackson thinks he knows what the problem is and picks up the map, waving it at Alvin. "Alvin I think we need to talk about this."

Alvin stopped eating, "Huh?"

"Seems to me you need to start taking some responsibility around here." Jackson taps his glass with a fork.

"Excuse me. Uh, can I have your attention please?"

He clears his throat_, _"I, Jackson, hereby dub my son, Alvin, official navigator and head which-wayer of this here road trip!"

"Seriously?" Alvin asked.

Jackson said, "I'm not even going to look at the map anymore. As a matter of fact, you can pick all the stops from here to Lake Destiny. I trust you wholeheartedly, son. To the open road!"

"To the open road." Jackson picks up his water glass. Alvin does the same.

With Jackson driving and Alvin navigating, the continue their journey, stopping at a beach, where Jackson has a terrible time with a jet ski, they change a flat tire, at an amusement park

Jackson can't because of a stomach the roller coaster, at a monster truck rally where Jackson can't stand the noise.

Alvin notices this and decides his dad needs something he likes, so their next stop is the amazing house of yarn--one of the stops on Jackson's map.

A stop in New Orleans is next with an unfortunate encounter with a mime, they change another flat tire, they visit Carl's Butt Caverns and awaken the bats, and speaking of bats then attend a baseball game where they get an autographed baseball by very unusual means,

The change another flat tire, and pull into the "Neptune Inn" motel for the night. They take a couple of suitcases and open the door to the room.

"Gosh." Jackson said while looking at the room. "Woah ho ho! Check out the bed!" He said while jumping on it.

Jackson was feeling the dresser, "Check out the dresser--coral!"

"Nice lamp." Alvin said while flicking it on and off.

Jackson put his arm around him and said, "Classy choice there Navigator."

"This is the police! We've got the place surrounded see! You Seville's come out with your hands up!" Jackson slightly opens the door. Seymour kicks it in and pretends to shoot Jackson and Alvin.

He then starts laughing. "You two should've seen the looks on your face!"

"You've really had him fooled, Seymour!" Alvin pushed his dad gently, "Me? You jumped out of your skin!"

Jackson pushed him back gently, "Uh uh! I was just pretending for your sake!"

"Oh, right! Sure!" Alvin said. Jackson said, "Did to!" "Did not!"

Seymour said, "Oh ain't this sweet! (Aside to Jackson) Don't let him fool you with that buddy-buddy act, now. Under your thumb!"

"So, since were being palsy- walsy here, how about letting me hook up the R.V.?" Seymour asked.

Jackson started, "Well..." he was cut off. "Oh, it's just a tiny little extension cord. You'll hardly even notice it."

"Okay." Jackson said. "Great! Simon!" Simon comes in with hauling an enormous array of ducts and cables. Seymour points into the room. Simon hauls it all in.

Seymour said, "Hey Jackson. Why don't you order us a pizza? This could take a while."

Jackson gets the pizza and brings it to Simon and Alvin. "…No I mean it they..." Simon was cut off when Alvin's dad came in with the pizza.

"Here you go kids. I'm about to go check out the hot tub." The boys replied, "Oh, okay sir." "Alright"

Simon was getting a slice of pizza and said, "I can't believe you man. Whatever made you think that your dad will fall for a stupid idea like that?"

"It wasn't stupid!" Alvin said. "Come on! It is stupid! Changing the map?"

What they didn't know was Seymour was listening through the door, "Look I didn't know what I was doing alright. I…I was…I was panicked."

**HOT TUBS**

Jackson went into the hot tub. Seymour appeared, "Taking a break from the MTV Generation uh. I don't day I blame you."

"So you and your son seem to be getting along just hunky dory, huh?" Seymour asked.

Jackson said, "Yeah it's been great. You know its funny bet none of your techniques worked for me. The harder I tried the worst things got. Once I eased things just clicked."

"Oh that's swell. So there's no trouble yet huh?" Seymour asked. "Not a one." Jackson said while relaxing in the tub.

Seymour fakes reluctance to tell Jackson what he heard. "I just hate to be in a bearer of bad news, but, uh…"

"What is it Seymour?" Jackson asked. "Your kid is duping you!" Seymour replied.

Jackson didn't get it, "What do you mean?" Seymour replied, "Well I heard the little mutant telling Simon that he changed the map so…you're heading for L.A. pal."

"What?" Seymour said, "Oh, you tried, Jackson. He's just a bad kid that's all!"

Jackson said, "I don't believe you." Seymour asked, "What?"

"I don't believe you, Seymour." He said. "Well hey! Don't take my word for it check the map!"

Jackson got out of the hot tub, "I don't need to check the map. I trust my son. You know, maybe Alvin isn't all the things that you think a son should be, but, he loves me."

"Hey, my son respects me." Seymour said. "Yeah..." Seymour yelled, "Check the map Jackson."

Jackson walks back to the room, but decides to get in the car instead. He reaches for the glove compartment, then stop.

He thinks, gets upset and pounds the steering wheel and starts to get out. The glove compartment pops opens and the map spills out. Cut to an aerial shot of the motel with Jackson's car centered. Jackson goes back to the room.

"Hey dad!" Alvin said, "Sorry about the mess I'll clean it up." Jackson looks absolutely dumbstruck and disillusioned. He gets in bed and turns off the light.

Simon whispers, "I think I better go." Alvin whispered, "See ya, Si"

Simon whispered again, "Don't forget Powerline."

"Shhhhhh." Alvin whispered. So his dad wouldn't hear.


	9. Chapter 9

A Chipmunk Movie

Ch 9

"A Junction/Rapid Waters"

On the next day Alvin and Jackson were driving on the road. Jackson still had the same look he had from last night. They were at a crossroad. The route that takes to left for Los Angeles. Right to Idaho to Lake Destiny.

"Well, here you go, navigator. Just follow my route on the map, son." Jackson said while driving.

Alvin was looking at the map nervously, "Okay." Jackson said, "Here comes our junction."

He looks atthe map from Lake Destiny to L.A., torn. "Okay Alvin now this is it. Left or right."

Alvin still looked at in a panic, "Come on, Alvin!" Alvin finally makes his decision and said, "Left!"

"How about a son dad?" Jackson was angry. "A game? A game! Yeah! Yeah, a game! Okay! Uh, man or woman?" Jackson gets angrier. "Man? Man? Okay Uh, Walt Disney."

Jackson swerves the car to a scenic overlook and stops the car. He fumbles with the seat beat, gets out and stomps over to the stone wall at the edge of the overlook, fuming.

Alvin got out of the car and went over to his dad. "Dad? Listen about my directions…."

"Will you listen to me I gotta tell you something, dad!" Jackson turns around on him.

Jackson said, "Why bother? I'm probably too stupid to understand anything anyway, right?"

"Oh forget it." Alvin gave up and kicked the car wheel.

He went on the back of it leaving Alvin in the dirt while it was rolling away. "Hey, hey, hey! The car!"

"What now you want to drive too?" Jackson said. "No, dad! The car! Look!" Alvin pointed at the moving car.

Jackson said, "The car!" They were both chasing it. "What'd you do now Alvin?!"

"I didn't do anything, dad! I only touched it!" Jackson was trying to open the door, "You locked it!"

Alvin yelled, "I locked it? It's your door! You locked it!" He tries to get in on the other side and opened the door.

"Well you distracted me!" Jackson said.

Alvinrolls down the window and pulls Jackson half into the car. "You should have put the brake on!" Jackson pulled the breaks but then he breaks it.

"See? You ruin everything." They were on top of rocks "Well you ruined the vacation?

They had a bump on the rocks, "I ruined it?!" Bump, "I never!" Bump, "Wanted to go" Bump, "On this stupid vacation!"

The car went into the river. Alvin gets separated from the car, but manages to swim back to it. Jackson was hanging on the car from the side. "Now, look at where you got us, Dad!"

"Where I got us?" Jackson boosts Alvin on top of the car. "You should've let me stay at home!"

Jackson said, "Why so you can end up in prison?!"

Alvin was confused, "Prison? What are you talking about?" Jackson was continuing, " Your principal called me…."

"It's not what you think, Dad…" They were going through tons of rapids. "You even lied to me!"

Alvin was getting back on top of the car, "I had to! You were ruining my life!"

"I was only trying to take my boy fishing, okay?" Alvin hit the roof of the car, "I am not your little boy anymore, Dad! I've grown up! I've got my own life now!"

Jackson said, "I know that! I just wanted to be part of it!" The car gets past the rest of the rapids.

"You're my son, Alvin. No matter how big you get, you'll always be my son." Jackson said the last part sort of sad.

The car slowly drifts downstream and Jackson and Alvin sadly sit on the roof with their backs to each other. The sun breaks through the clouds and Alvin finally decides to break the silence.

**Alvin**: (singing)

There are times you drive me, shall we say, bananas  
And your mind is missing, no offense, a screw.

**Jackson**: (spoken)

None taken!

**Alvin**: (singing)

Still, whatever mess I land in  
Who is always understandin'?  
Nobody else but you!

**Jackson**: (singing)

Oh, you moodiness is now and then bewildering  
And you values may be, so to speak, askew!

**Alvin**: (spoken)

Gezuntheit!

**Jackson**: (spoken)

Thanks! (Singing)  
Who deserves a hero's trophy  
As we face each catastrophe?  
Nobody else but you!

**Both**: (singing)

Nobody else but you!  
It's just our luck  
We're stuck together!  
Nobody else but you!  
It's crazy enough to believe we'll come through!

**Alvin** (singing)

So your jokes are all, let's face it, prehistoric!

**Jackson**: (singing)

And your music sounds like monkeys in a zoo!

**Both**: (singing)

But when life becomes distressing,  
Who will I be S-O-S-ing?

**Alvin**: (singing)

If you're having trouble guessing  
Here's a clue!  
'Though he seems intoxicated,  
He's just highly animated!  
And he's nobody else but...

**Both**: (singing)

Nobody else but you!  
We've turned into  
A true blue duo!  
Hard times--we've had a few...

**Jackson**: (singing)

Like we're thrown in the drink...

**Alvin**: (singing)

Like we're tossed out of town...

**Both**: (singing)

But when I start to sink,  
Hey, I'd rather go down  
With nobody else but Y - O - you!

_Jackson kisses Alvin _

**Alvin**:

(Spoken) Aw, Dad!


	10. Chapter 10

A Chipmunk Movie

Ch 10

"A Promise Fulfilled"

It was in Los Angles they got out of the river. Jackson and Alvin were in cases. Alvin got out of it, "Dad?"

Jackson came out of his case, "We made it! C'mon Alvin let's get you on stage."

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." The music started playing.

A couple of female dancers walked passed Alvin, "Although then again… Dad? Dad!"

Powerline starts singing on the stage.

**I 2 I**

Got myself a notion  
And one I know that you'll understand  
To set the world in motion by reaching out for each other's hand

"Dad?" Alvin was looking on the screen backstage.

**Powerline: **(singing)

One way or another, together's where we both belong.

A security guard saw Alvin, "Hey what are you doing here? Hey?" Alvin went in between his legs.

"Alvin?" Jackson mistakenly went into a girl's dressing room and kicked him out. He went into one of the machines.

**Powerline: **(singing)

If we listen to each other's heart  
We'll find we're never too far apart  
And maybe love is a reason why  
For the first time ever, we're seein' it I-2-I

**IN MICHIGAN **

Through the TV screen, we go back to Stacey's party. Everyone is gathered around the TV hoping for a chance to see Alvin on TV.

They didn't see him yet and Theodore said, "That Seville kid ain't there.

Brittany was beginning to worry. Eleanor, "Don't worry he'll be there."

**BACK AT THE CONCERT IN L.A.**

Alvin was still running away from the Security guard.

The machine Jackson was in was about to rise on the stage. "Alvin?" Jackson got electrocuted and was on the stage with Powerline.

Alvin was watching from the top of lights, "Hey dad! Dad! Do the Perfect Cast!" Jackson smiled and started to do it a dance. Powerline even got into it..

**Powerline**: (singing)

If we listen to each other's heart  
We'll find we're never too far apart,  
And maybe love is the reason why.  
For the first time ever, we're seeing it I 2 I

If you're ever lonely, then stop!  
You don't have to be  
After all, it's only a beat away from you to me  
(Take a look inside and see)

The Guard crawls across the scaffolding to Alvin. Alvin leaps over him to the other side. The guy wire breaks and Alvin grabs it.

The guard grabs Alvin's feet and the both go sailing. The guard ends up smashing into a large TV display, and Alvin ends up center stage with Powerline. Alvin gets up and starts doing the Perfect Cast.

**Powerline**: (singing)

If we listen to each other's heart  
We'll find we're never too far apart  
And maybe love is a reason why  
For the first time ever, we're seein' it I-2-I

**JEANETTE'S PARTY**

"Yeah! Alvin is on the tu-ube! That's Alvin! I know him!" Alvin appeared on the screen. Brittany gets a big grin on her face.

**Powerline**: (singing)

And maybe love is the reason why For the first time ever, we're seeing it I 2 I.

**Seymour's R.V. **

Simon was cleaning it up a little bit. He was also watching the Powerline Concert and saw Alvin and Jackson on the screen. "He did it!"

Seymour spit his drink onto the TV screen when he saw them dancing with Powerline.

**JEANETTE'S PARTY**

Jeanette, Eleanor, and Brittany are trying to do the Perfect Cast.

I-2-I  
Seein't it  
Seein' it, baby  
Seein' it I-2  
For the first time ever  
Hey yeah  
Seein' it, baby  
We're seein' it I-2-I  
Seein' it  
(C'mon, baby)

Theodore comes by and sprays them with cheese. Theodore bumps into someone and drops the can. Theodore and Eleanor reach the can at the same time and their hands touch. They look at each other and smile.

**BACK IN L.A.**

For the first time  
For the first time

I-2-I  
Seein't it  
Seein' it, baby  
Seein' it I-2  
For the first time ever  
Hey yeah  
Seein' it, baby  
We're seein' it I-2-I  
Seein' it  
(C'mon, baby)

I-2-I  
I-2-I  
I-2-I  
I-2-I  
Yeah  
I-2-I!

The crowd cheered for it. With the concert finishing it off with a bang!


	11. Chapter 11

A Chipmunk Movie

Ch 11

"The Right Thing"

Alvin and Jackson were back home from their vacation. They made a stop at Brittany's house.

"You're doing the right thing son." Jackson said.

Alvin said sadly, "Yeah, I know. But she'll probably never talk to me again."

"Well if she doesn't maybe she's just not the one for you."

Alvin said, "Oh, that's what I'm afraid of." He got out of the car, and walked to the front porch. He rang the doorbell, it was her dad, again.

"Uh, hi, remember me?" Brittany's dad slammed the door. "Daddy!" She opens the door,

"Alvin? I saw you on TV you were great!" She said.

Alvin said, "Yeah? I mean, no, no. I mean, uh,,... Brittany, I lied to you. I don't even know Powerline."

"What are you talking a billion people saw dance with him."

Alvin walked to the other side of the porch, "Yeah, well, I just never met him before. The concert that is."

"You mean that story about Powerline and your dad… Why would you make up something like that?" She asked while walking to where he was.

Alvin sighed, "I don't know. I guess, I just…wanted you to like me."

"I already like you Alvin." He was shocked. "From the very first time I heard you laugh. "Uhyuck!". So you want to do something tonight."

Alvin said this excitedly, "Definitely! Oh! Oh no, I can't! I can't!"

"What?" Brittany looks at Alvin distrustfully. "I promised I would do something with my dad. Honest! How about tomorrow?"

Brittany puts her hand out, "Deal." Alvin kisses her instead. They both giggle and Alvin let out a Jackson laugh. He covers his mouth but Brittany just smiles.

They heard a sound and it was Jackson, to get the front bumper back on the car. He grins and points at it. The car explodes.

Jackson is sent flying. With a full Jackson yell, Jackson lands head first on the roof of Brittany's porch.

Jackson goes halfway through with his head and arms sticking through to the porch area. He chuckles and waves at Alvin and Brittany. Alvin smiles. "Brittany, I'd like you to meet my Dad!"

"Enchante, Madamoiselle!" He said, while taking Brittany's hand and kisses it. They all laugh. We go to the big blue sky.

**THE END**

**AN: The story is over. A lot of similarities to the real movie huh. I tried to rememorize everything that I could. I kept watching the movie on Youtube to remember the words and the scenes. **

**Max and Goofy are my favorite Disney characters. Especially Max he is so cool and funny.**

**P.S: I don't own A Goofy Movie, nor The Chipmunk characters. Except for Seymour and Jackson. **


End file.
